Email and My Love Story
by Rin . aichii
Summary: I smile, every time to receive e-mails from you. Yes, the only thing that made   me close to you just e-mail. Although you are not able to read my feelings every time you send an e-mail me/.../Miku POV! Read and Reviews? X3


**A VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid [c] YAMAHA**

**E****-****mail ****and**** My Love**** Story**

**[c] Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**

**[ **_**Aku tersenyum, setiap menerima e-mail darimu. Ya, satu-satunya yang membuatku dekat denganmu hanyalah e-mail ini**_** ]**

**Warning: **I do not know what is missing from this story. What is clear, only the reader who can give input on the shortcomings of this story. If it's a title that does not make sense with the story, I'm sorry.

Special Fic from **Love, Disease and The Remaining Time**

**Full Miku's POV!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi penghubungku denganya adalah _e-mail— _Ya, karenanya, sampai sekarang aku masih bisa berhubungan dengannya.

Meskipun bukan aku yang selalu dia tanyakan…

.

.

Aku meraih _handphone_-ku dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa begitu Rin— sahabatku rubuh karena penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama kali ini, karena Rin dalam bahaya. Dan 'dia' juga telah mempercayaiku untuk mengawasi Rin selama dia berada bersamaku.

Kutekan panel-panel yang ada dan segera mengetikan _e-mail_ yang semoga saja tersampaikan padanya.

**From: Miku_NegiNegi**

**To: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**Subject: Gawat!**

**Kaito, ini gawat, Rin rubuh lagi!**

Kutekan tombol _send_ yang ada dan kupercayakan pada jaringan untuk menyampaikan _e-mail_ ini padanya.

"Semoga saja Kaito-_niisan _melihat _e-mail_ ini…" kugamitkan jemariku satu sama lain, dan kupanjatkan harapan kecil dariku— demi keselamatan sahabatku.

Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih memiliki harapan lain…

.

.

**RRRR!**

Aku yang tadinya tenggelam dalam diam segera mengambil _handphone_-ku. Kurasakan dada ini yang berdegup cepat dan juga perasaan lega yang melanda dadaku begitu tertera sebuah nama di layar _handphone_-ku.

**From: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**To: Miku_NegiNegi**

**Subject: re; Gawat!**

**Apa? Rin rubuh lagi? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia masih belum sadarkan diri?**

Hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Hanya itu yang bisa— dan biasa kulakukan begitu _e-mail_ darinya berbaur dengan daftar _inbox_-ku. Sudah terlalu sering hal ini kulakukan, dan terlalu sering juga aku menaruh harapan pada _e-mail_ darinya— berharap kalau dia pun ikut menanyakan keadaanku.

Harapan bodoh— dengan hasil yang nihil…

Mana mungkin dia menanyakan kabarku. Yang ada juga ejekan darinya yang ditujukan untukku.

Aku terlalu menaruh harapan pada satu subjek— subjek yang begitu kecil kemungkinannya untuk melakukan apa yang aku harapkan. Ini hanya delusiku saja.

**From: Miku_NegiNegi**

**To: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**Subject: re; re; Gawat!**

**Dia masih belum sadarkan diri :'(**

**Tapi pasti tidak lama lagi dia akan sadar, soalnya Rin kan kuat! XDD**

Hanya itulah yang bisa kubalaskan. _Emoticon _yang biasanya kuterakan disetiap membalas _e-mail_ darinya adalah kebohongan. Sesungguhnya—andaikan dia tahu—kalau hatiku begitu sakit rasanya, begitu mengetahui kalau dia lebih memperhatikan Rin ketibang aku yang selalu mencoba untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku tahu, Rin adalah adiknya, dan Rin adalah anak yang lemah dalam hal fisik. Berbeda denganku; aku kuat, semangat, dan juga selalu menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tapi—

Aku tahu, aku adalah anak yang kuat… Tapi bagaimanapun, dan sampai kapan pun, bukannya anak yang kuat juga memiliki hati? Hati yang menaruh harapan untuk diperhatikan, sama seperti anak lemah lainnya.

Aku— kuat, tapi aku juga lelah untuk menanti.

Sampai kapan aku menunggu, secercah keajaiban untukku?

.

.

"Miku… aku benar-benar takut…" aku hanya mampu mengernytikan dahi bagitu mendengar ucapan Rin. Dia tidak main-main, dapat kulihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"K-Kau takut kenapa, Rin?" tanyaku dengan heran. Aku sangat heran dengan tingkah sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Aku takut… rasanya aku sudah mati saat ini, Miku…" isakan dari Rin mulai terdengar pilu. Aku tahu, Rin pasti takut akan penyakitnya, tapi— aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa diam, menatap Rin yang semakin hari semakin melemah saja.

"Tenanglah, Rin… kau tidak akan mati, kok." Sebagai seorang sahabat, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memberikan _support_ pada Rin. Hanya itu— yang bisa kulakukan, tidak lebih.

Rin berusaha tersenyum, hingga sederet gigi-giginya terlihat. "Ya, aku tahu, Miku. Aku tidak akan mati." Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarkannya, semangat Rin kini telah kembali.

"Oh ya, tapi –err bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja, Miku. Aku bahkan sudah bisa ikut bela—"

**BRAAAAK!**

Pintu UKS terbuka, dan terlihat seorang pemuda _dark blue_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan air muka yang terlihat cemas dan juga khawatir.

"AKH! Kagamine Kaito!" seruku begitu saraf mataku mulai dapat mencerna siapa sosok yang berada di ambang pintu itu. Kagamine Kaito— Kakak dari Kagamine Rin, sahabatku, dan juga orang yang— kusukai.

"RIN!" Kaito berlari menuju Rin yang duduk di atas tempat tidur UKS. Dia melewatiku, begitu saja—. Rasanya rahangku mulai mengeras, namun kupaksakan sudut bibir ini terangkat hingga membentuk lekukan kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalaku. "B-Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan sangat panik. Di saat itulah aku mulai berpikir akan satu hal—

Kalau seandainya aku memiliki posisi sebagai Rin— apa dia akan mengkhawatirkanku? Sebagaimana dia mengkhawatirkan Rin?

Tidak akan— meskipun aku mengidap penyakit layaknya Rin, perhatian Kaito-_niisan_ tetaplah tertuju pada Rin. Untuk apa dia memperhatikanku? Aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang selalu berusaha untuk membangun pijakan tepat di sampingnya, namun pijakan itu selalu rubuh.

Aku— lemah terhadapnya.

.

.

**TING! TONG! TING! TONG! **Kutekan bell yang terpasang di sudut pintu rumah Rin dengan perasaan senang; senang karena akan melihat keadaan Rin, dan juga senang karena akan bertemu dengannya.

Hari ini jam pelajaran tidak selesai seutuhnya. Semua itu karena _sensei_-ku mengamuk lagi. Mengamuk tanpa alasan itu tidak masuk akal, jadi kuterangkan saja alasannya. Yah, dia mengamuk karena Kagamine Len— salah satu siswa bermasalah di sekolahku.

Aku sedikit bersyukur karena adanya Kagamine Len, dengan begitu pelajaran sekolah sering tertunda – terutama fisika.

**CKREK!** Tidak lama aku menunggu di depan pintu, pintu dengan tekstur coklat itu terbuka. Dan langsung saja wajahku memanas begitu melihat seorang pemuda _dark blue_ yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran saat aku hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Rin." tuturku. Kaito-_niisan_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya (lagi) yang kini terdengar memastikan.

"Eh? Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin—" rahangku mengeras, bibirku terasa kelu saat ini. Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengatakannya kalau aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya— tidak boleh.

"Mencuri muksudmu?"

Glek. Satu tutur kata darinya menarik emosiku dalam kebohongan. Langsung saja, ekspresi kesal kututurkan padanya, namun dia tidak bergeming, seakan-akan dia tidak takut akan _glare_ yang kuarahkan.

"Kaito-_niisan_! Dasar maniak es krim!" aku menggeram kesal. Aku— dikatai mencuri? Haha, sialan, tapi— aku sedikit senang karena dapat berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Ayo cepat, Rin ada di kamarnya." Ajak Kaito-_niisan_. Aku mengangguk dengan debaran hati yang sungguh tidak terkontrol.

.

.

"Rin, apa kau menyukai Len?" tanyaku saat hendak berpisah dengan Rin di dekat rumahnya. Ekspresi Rin berubah menjadi dingin.

"Tidak, kok. Dan tidak akan pernah."

Aku menatap punggung Rin dengan mata yang membulat. Aku tahu, kalau Rin pasti menyukai Len, tapi— dia enggan untuk mengakuinya padaku. Kenapa?

Apakah aku harus berperan sebagai _cupid_ di antara mereka? Seperti hal yang selalu aku lakukan jikalau ingin menyatukan insan-insan yang tengah merasakan cinta? Tapi— bagaimana denganku?

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap punggung Rin yang kini memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa kusadari, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku— gagal sebagai seorang sahabat untuk Rin. Saat ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalau dilihat dari sikap Rin yang begitu 'mengelak' hal itu dan juga Len yang terlihat 'memasrahkan' satu hal yang menghambatinya, rasanya aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Apalagi kalau memikirkan soal perasaanku pada Kaito-_niisan_ yang nampaknya tidak menemukan titik terang. Aku— tidak bisa apa-apa. Baik pada Rin, mau pun pada diriku sendiri.

"Maaf Rin…" gumamku dengan pelan. Air mata menitik dari pelupuk mataku, memaksaku untuk segera menyembunyikan _image_ lainku. _Image_ yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali aku sendiri. _Image_ dari seorang gadis yang begitu rapuh dalam hal percintaan sendiri.

Hanya mampu menangis dan juga menangis. Apa itu sosok diriku yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Aku berdiri mematung, menunggu kereta yang akan membawaku ke Shibuya. Rumahku sebenarnya di Shibuya, tapi aku juga tinggal di apartemen di kota Tokyo. Tapi entah kenapa, aku ingin ke Shibuya saat ini. Aku ingin menjauh dari segala hal yang menjadi beban untukku.

"Miku!" sekilas, sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Seperti suara— Rin? Aku pun reflek menoleh dan berusaha untuk menduga kalau itu hanyalah khayalanku saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Rin memang terlihat dari sudut lain dengan setengah berlari padaku.

"R-Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget. Rin mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"A-Aku… hh… a-aku membawakanmu i-ni…" Rin memberikan sebuah tas kecil padaku. Aku hanya dapat bertajuk heran. "Memang tidak bisa dibilang sempurna, tapi kumohon terimalah!" pinta Rin sedikit menunduk padaku.

Aku hanya menangguk, lalu kubuka tas itu dan seketika wajahku menjadi cerah begitu melihat sebuah _tupperware_ yang berisikan sup dengan bahan utama dari daun bawang.

"S-Sup _negi_? _Nee, _terima kasih, Rin! Kau repot-repot membawakanku ini!" seruku dengan rasa terima kasih yang sangat besar. Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati sup _negi_. Karena aku tinggal di apartemen— dan juga sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang bisa memasakkannya untukku.

"Ini Kaito-_nii_ yang buat, lho!"

"Eh?" aku terkesiap. Dapat kutebak kalau air mukaku berubah saat ini— di hadapan Rin.

"Kaito-_nii_ membuatkanmu ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih!" ujar Rin. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tenggelam dalam kediaman sendiri.

Apa hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih saja?

"Oh…," responku singkat. "Ucapkan terima kasih untuknya. Maaf Rin, aku harus menaiki kereta ini, jadi dah!" aku berpamitan pada Rin dan segera memasuki kereta yang akan mengantarkanku ke Shibuya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ujar Rin tersenyum semangat. Aku melambaikan tanganku dari dalam kereta hingga kereta meninggalkan stasiun.

Aku— apa harus menyerah tentangnya?

"Bagaimana ini?" gumamku dengan kepala yang sandarkan pada dinding kereta. Aku berdiri mematung karena seluruh kereta kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam orang. "Apa aku harus menyerah..?" aku mengutak-atik _handphone_-ku dan melihat sebuah _e-mail_ yang sejak lama ku biarkan tersimpan di _draft_ _handphone_-ku.

**From: Miku_NegiNegi**

**To: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**Subject: Unknown**

**Kaito-**_**niisan**_**, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Ini sudah kurasakan sejak lama. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kaito-**_**niisan**_**.**

Kembali lagi air mata membuat jalur di kedua pipiku. Rasanya panas dan juga pilu begitu melihat _e-mail_ yang tidak pernah berani kukirim tersebut. Aku hanya mampu menyimpannya di _draft_, berharap suatu hari nanti aku memiliki keberanian dan kesiapan mental untuk mengirim _e-mail_ ini.

"Kapan aku bisa mengirimkan _e-mail_ ini?" aku bergumam dengan tatapan kosong, menerawang ke setiap sudut kereta.

Dapat kurasakan kalau sendi yang menahan berat tubuhku melemah. Rasanya— aku lebih lemah ketibang Rin. Aku memang kuat, tapi kuat di luar. Nyatanya, aku lemah di dalam. Hatiku rapuh. Sangat berbeda dengan Rin yang kuat di dalam, meskipun fisiknya begitu lemah.

Sesaat, aku merasa iri dengan Rin…

.

.

Aku— begitu lemah…

Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri…

Kalau seandainya Tuhan memberikanku permohonan, aku ingin terlahir kembali— sebagai orang lain yang tidak gagal seperti ini; gagal dalam percintaan maksudku.

.

"Aku— harus berdiri kembali!"

Eh?

"Aku tidak akan takut untuk ditolak! Bagaimanapun, percintaan pasti memiliki sisi yang pahit, bukan?"

Perhatianku tertuju pada sosok gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Dia berseru dengan hal yang baru saja dia ucapkan tanpa perasaan ragu?

Sangat berbeda denganku ini…

Aku terlalu penakut…

Sedangkan gadis itu— semangatnya menggebu-gebu, layaknya api yang berkobar di medan perang. Dan aku— Hatsune Miku— kenapa harus terjatuh?

_Image_-ku adalah sosok gadis ceria yang tidak kenal yang namanya takut— aku bahkan selalu melindungi Rin dengan karateku yang mencapai sabuk hitam. Cinta— kata gadis itu benar. Bagaimanapun kita harus menyiapkan mental jikalau jatuh cinta, bukan? Daripada memendamnya seperti ini akan membuat hatimu sakit, Miku!

Aku— semangatku telah kembali seutuhnya.

Aku tidak takut lagi akan yang namanya cinta!

"Hei—" kutepuk lembut pundak gadis itu sembari tersenyum tulus padanya. Reflek, gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah heran padaku. "—terima kasih." Ucapku sembari menekan beberapa panel di layar _handphone_-ku.

"A-Apa?" gadis itu nampak keheranan. Namun kuabaikan, aku berjalan meninggalkannya karena kereta telah berhenti di Shibuya.

**From: Miku_NegiNegi**

**To: Kaito_DarkBlueIce**

**Subject: Unknown**

**Kaito-**_**niisan**_**, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Ini sudah kurasakan sejak lama. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kaito-**_**niisan**_**.**

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan mata yang terpejam, aku menekan tombol _send_— aku berhasil…?

Aku— berhasil mengirimnya…? Perasaan ini yang kuterakan dalam bentuk _e-mail_ telah terkirim…?

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu segera kumatikan _handphone_-ku. Bukannya aku pengecut, aku hanya ingin membuatnya kaget setengah mati begitu membaca _e-mail_ ini. Namun, sebelumnya kalian harus tahu, berapa jumlah _e-mail_ yang kukirimkan padanya.

Ada 30 _e-mail_ yang sama— dia pasti akan kaget!

Dan esok, aku bersiap untuk menerima jawabannya.

Ya atau tidak, yang jelas aku— Hatsune Miku telah berhasil berdiri dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya!

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hiks… fic apaan ini…? DX

Gak tahu bagus atau tidak. Dan menurutku banyak typo karena saya ngetiknya dengan konsentrasi yang kuraaaaang banget! Gomen ne,

Ini adalah cerita kecil dari **Love, Disease and The Remaining Time** XDD Maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang XDD

Terakhir, berikan masukan ya? Agar saya niat lagi ngetik Miku :D

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**


End file.
